religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Matthew Locke
Matthew Locke (waarschijnlijk Devon, 1621 of 1622 — Londen, augustus 1677) was een Brits componist uit de Barok. Hij werkte mee aan de allereerste Engelse opera's en oefende sterke invloed op Purcell uit. Zijn naam wordt soms als Lock gespeld. Levensloop Jonge jaren Locke begon zijn muzikale carrière als koorjongen in de kathedraal van Exeter, waar hij ook tot organist werd opgeleid. Zijn leermeester was Edward Gibbons, broer van Orlando Gibbons; Orlando Gibbons' zoon, Christopher Gibbons, leerde hij er eveneens kennen, en met hem zou hij later nog vaak samenwerken. Hij kraste zijn naam in het orgel van de kathedraal. Tijdens de Burgeroorlog moet hij de toekomstige koning Charles II hebben leren kennen, en vermoedelijk was het in dienst van deze prins dat hij naar Nederland trok, waar hij enkele liederen componeerde. Locke zou uitgroeien tot een van koning Charles' favorieten. In 1653 componeerde hij samen met Christopher Gibbons de masque Cupid and Death, ter verwelkoming van de ambassadeur van Portugal. Dit werk, op een libretto van James Shirley, is bewaard gebleven, maar het werk dat algemeen als de eerste Engelse opera beschouwd wordt, The Siege of Rhodes, uit 1656, is volledig verloren gegaan. Locke werkte hiervoor samen met enkele andere componisten, onder wie Henry Cooke, en de tekst was van Sir William Davenant; hij heeft er ook zelf in gezongen, maar niets van de hele partituur is overgeleverd. Een goede kandidaat voor de oudste nog bestaande Engelse opera is bijgevolg The Tempest uit 1674, op een libretto van Thomas Shadwell: ook dit was een samenwerkingsverband (onder andere John Banister schreef een paar liederen, Pelham Humfrey droeg twee masques bij), maar de samenhang tussen de delen, de zogenaamde 'incidental music', was geheel van de hand van Locke. Memorabel in dit werk is een bepaalde Curtain Tune, waarin Locke een tempeest nabootst: hier ziet men een van de eerste aanduidingen van het crescendo. Tijdens het Protectoraat onder Cromwell was het politieke klimaat zeer ongunstig voor componisten van profane muziek; voor Locke was het nog erger omdat hij zich tot het katholicisme had bekeerd. Locke hield zich gedeisd en werd goed bevriend met de vader en oom van Henry Purcell: de jonge Purcell heeft hem vrijwel zeker goed gekend. De belangrijke uitgever John Playford behoorde eveneens tot zijn vrienden. Hij moet medio jaren 1650 met ene juffrouw Garnons uit Herefordshire getrouwd zijn. Latere carrière Lockes carrière kwam volop op gang met de Restauratie in 1660: koning Charles, die een grote voorliefde voor strijkmuziek had, benoemde hem tot componist voor de nieuw opgerichte strijkkapel en zijn persoonlijke hofcomponist. Tevens viel Locke de eer te beurt de kroningsmuziek te componeren, waarvan het instrumentale deel nog bewaard is als Musick ffor His Majesty's Sagbutts and Cornetts. Dit is blaasmuziek. Daarnaast werd hij organist voor de koningin, Catharina van Braganza, waar hij concurrentie van Giovanni Battista Draghi ondervond. Het is niet onwaarschijnlijk dat de katholieke sympathieën van de koning in grote mate tot diens gunstige houding ten opzichte van Locke bijdroegen. Dit wekte echter veel wrevel bij andere componisten op; het nepotisme onder de anti-Locke-lobby heeft vermoedelijk ook verhinderd dat hem ooit een doctorsgraad in de muziek werd toegekend. Lockes werk De vroege werken van Locke stonden nog algeheel in de oeroude traditie van de fantasia voor vedels, zoals Lawes, Gibbons en Coprario die mede hadden vorm gegeven. De nieuwe koning was echter geenszins geïnteresseerd in deze antieke contrapuntische stijl; Charles II had een grote voorliefde voor continentale, ritmische dansmuziek, en Locke speelde weliswaar graag op de noden van de koning in, maar werd geleidelijk aan steeds nijdiger toen het hof buitenlandse componisten begon aan te trekken. Locke beschouwde het als zijn taak de Engelse muziek te verdedigen, wat hij doorgaans met veel pretentie placht te doen. Hij was zich maar al te goed bewust van het feit dat hij de beste van het land was, en stak het nooit onder stoelen of banken. Toen hij herhaaldelijk werd aangevallen door rivalen, onder wie John Birchensha, reageerde hij zeer venijnig: zijn karakter was blijkbaar opvliegend. Dat de koning iemand als Louis Grabu begunstigde (een obscure en middelmatige figuur, componist van Albion and Albanius, over wie John Dryden echter zeer enthousiast was), moet hem bijzonder geïrriteerd hebben. Locke vertoonde nog veel invloeden van de masque en was in het algemeen iets 'zwaarder' dan de koning prefereerde. Naast instrumentale en theatermuziek componeerde Locke ook anthems: deze zijn eenvoudig en relatief toegankelijk en bevatten vaak verrassende effecten. De anthems van Locke hebben vooral op John Blow invloed uitgeoefend. In zijn tijd was Locke, ofschoon door veel collega-componisten met afgunst bekeken, een zeer populair man; Samuel Pepys prijst zijn muziek geregeld. Als verdediger van de Engelse muziek was hij zeker op zijn plaats: Purcell, die hem als hofcomponist opvolgde, componeerde een treurzang voor hem en is, althans in zijn vroege periode, aan hem schatplichtig. In latere eeuwen is zijn œuvre enigszins vegeten, maar het genoot in de twintigste eeuw een hernieuwde belangstelling. Het belang van Locke voor de Engelse barokmuziek wordt zodoende weer onderkend. Composities Werken voor orkest * 1661 Processional march for the coronation of Charles II * 1673 Psyche vocale symfonie - tekst: Thomas Shadwell * Consorts of Fower Parts *# Suite Nr. 1 d-klein *## Fant *## Courante *## Ayre *## Saraband *# Suite Nr. 2 d-klein/D-groot *## Fant *## Courante *## Ayre *## Saraband *# Duo Nr. 1 C-groot *# Suite Nr. 3 F-groot *## Fant *## Courante *## Ayre *## Saraband *# Suite Nr. 4 F-groot *## Fant *## Courante *## Ayre *## Saraband *# Duo Nr. 2 D-groot *# Suite Nr. 5 g-klein *## Fant *## Courante *## Ayre *## Saraband *# Suite Nr. 6 G-groot *## Fant *## Courante *## Ayre *## Saraband * Music for His Majestys Sagbutts and Cornetts *# Pavan-Almand A 6 *# Suite d-klein *## Almand *## Corant *## Almand *## Saraband *# Suite F-groot *## Almand *## Corant *## Almand *## Saraband *# Pavan-Almand A 6 (Reprise) * Musick's Handmaide: Symphony * Pavan in six parts * Saraband in six parts * The Little Consort: Suite Nr. 1 g-klein * The Little Consort: Suite Nr. 2 C-groot * Voluntary F-groot Muziektheater Opera's Toneelmuziek * 1673 Melothesia *# Seven Voluntaries "For the organ" *## Voluntary Nr. 62 a-klein *## Voluntary Nr. 63 F-groot *## Voluntary Nr. 64 a-klein *## Voluntary Nr. 65 d-klein *## Voluntary Nr. 66 G-groot *## Voluntary Nr. 67 a-klein *## Voluntary Nr. 68 d-klein (voor twee orgels) *# Suite Nr. 4 in D-groot *## Prelude *## Almain *## Corant *## Saraband *## Rant *# Cembalosuite C-groot Werken voor orgel * Voluntary in a-klein Anthems * Audi, Domine, clamantes ad te * Be thou exalted Lord * Break, distracted heart * Curtain Tune C-groot * Descende caelo cincta sosoribus "The Oxford Ode" * How doth the city sit solitary * Jesu auctor clementie * Lord, let me know my end * O be joyful in the Lord, all ye lands * Super flumina Babylonis Vocale muziek met instrumenten * The delights of the bottle voor hoge stem en luit Kamermuziek * 1652 Duo's voor twee basviolen *# C-groot *# c-klein * Canon voor zes stemmen * Consort Of Two Parts (For Several Friends) *# Suite Nr. 6 a-moll * Courante - Sarabande voor luit * Fantazie / Suite in A voor fluit en klavecimbel * Masques *# Simphonia *# Suite No.1 in g-klein/G-groot *## Fantazie *## Pavan *## Ayre *## Courante *## Saraband *## Jigg *## Ayre *## Courante *## Saraband *# Suite No.2 in Bes-groot *## Fantazie *## Pavan *## Ayre *## Courante *## Saraband *## Jigg *# Gallarde Faraboscho *# Suite No.3 in d-klein/D-groot *## Fantazie *## Pavan *## Ayre *## Courante *## Ayre *## Courante *## Saraband *# Suite No.4 in e-klein *## Pavan *## Almand *## Courante *## Ayre *## Saraband *## Jigg *# La Pertenisse *# Suite No.5 in F-groot *## Fantazie *## Pavan *## Ayre *## Courante *## Almande *## Saraband *## Jigg: Conclude Thus *# Suite No.6 in a-klein/A-groot *## Pavan *## Ayre *## (Cournate) *## Fantazie *## Ayre *## Courante *## Jigg: Conclude Thus *## Almande Maschera *# Suite No.7 in c-klein/C-groot *## Fantazie *## Pavan *## Ayre *## Courante *## Saraband *## Ayre *## Courante *## Saraband *# Suite No.8 in d-klein *## Pavan *## Ayre *## Courante *## Saraband *## Modulatio * Suite Nr. 4 e-moll voor blokfluitkwartet * Suite in C voor klavecimbel * Suite in D-groot voor klavecimbel *# Prelude *# Almain *# Corant *# Saraband *# Jig * Suite in C voor Luit * Suite in C voor twee viola da gamba's * The Broken Consort - Part 1 voor fluit, viool, viola da gamba, basgitaar *# Suite Nr. 1 g-klein *# Suite Nr. 2 G-groot *# Suite Nr. 3 C-groot *## Fantazie *## Courant *## Ayre *## Saraband *# Suite Nr. 4 C-groot *## Preludio - Prestissimo *## Sarabanda - Adagio *## Gavotta con divisiono *# Suite Nr. 5 d-klein *# Suite Nr. 6 D-groot *## Fantazie *## Courant *## Ayre *## Saraband * The Broken Consort - Part 2 voor fluit, viool, viola da gamba, basgitaar *# Suite Nr. 5 e-klein * The Flat Consort For My Cousin Kemble *# Suite Nr. 1 c-klein Bibliografie * Jozef Robijns, Miep Zijlstra: Algemene muziekencyclopedie, Haarlem: De Haan, (1979)-1984, ISBN 978-90-228-4930-9 * Rosamund E. M. Harding: A thematic catalogue of the works of Metthew Locke, Oxford 1971. * Rosamund E. M. Harding: A thematic catalogue of the works of Matthew Locke. With a calendar of the main events of his life, Oxford: R. Harding 1971. XXXIX, 177 S. * Stewart Gordon: A History of Keyboard Literature. Music for the Piano and its Forerunners, New York: Schirmer Books, 1996, 566 p., ISBN 978-0534251970 * Ian Spink: Restoration cathedral music 1660-1714, Oxford: Clarendon Press, 1995, 487 p. * Paul E. Bierley, William H. Rehrig: The heritage encyclopedia of band music : composers and their music, Westerville, Ohio: Integrity Press, 1991, ISBN 0-918048-08-7 * David Damschroder, David Russell Williams: Music theory from Zarlino to Schenker - A bibliography and guide, Stuyvesant, NY: Pendragon Press, 1990 * Geoffrey Cox: '' Organ music in restoration England - A study of sources, styles, and influences'', Vol. 1, New York: Garland, 1989, 563 p. * Sir George Grove: British opera in retrospect. A project to encourage the performance of British operas - Sponsored and organised by the British Music Society for European music year, 1985, Opera Project Management Committee, 1986, 149 p. * Walter Salmen, Gabriele Busch-Salmen: Musiker im Porträt, München: C. H. Beck, 1982-1984, 5 Bände p. (I. "Von der Spätantike bis 1600", 1982., 200 S.: ISBN 3-406-08450-8; II. "Das 17. Jahrhundert", 1983., 184 S.: ISBN 3-406-08451-6; III. "Das 18. Jahrhundert", 1983., 186 S.: ISBN 3-406-08452-4; IV. "Das 19. Jahrhundert", 1983., 187 S.: ISBN 3-406-08453-2; V. "Das 20. Jahrhundert", 1984., 191 S.: ISBN 3-406-08454-0) * Andrew Ashbee: Lists of Payments to the King's Musick in the Reign of Charles II (1660-1685), Snodland, Kent: Andrew Ashbee, 1981 * Peter Dennison: The sacred music of Matthew Locke, Music and Letters. 60 (1979), S. 60-75. * Murray Lefkowitz: Shadwell and Locke's "Psyche" - The French connection, Proceedings of the Royal Musical Association. 106 (1979/80), S. 42-55. * Murray Lefkowitz: Matthew Locke at Exeter, The Consort. 1965, No. 22, S. 5-16. * Franz Stieger: Opernlexikon - Teil II: Komponisten. 1, Band A-F, Tutzing: Hans Schneider, 1975-1983, 371 p., ISBN 3-7952-0203-5 * Franz Stieger: Opernlexikon - Teil II: Komponisten. 2, Band G-M, Tutzing: Hans Schneider, 1975-1983, 373-772 p., ISBN 3-7952-0228-0 * Michael Tilmouth: Matthew Locke, 1622-77. A tercentenary note Musical Times, 118 (1977), S. 295, 297-298. * Michael Tilmouth: Revision in the chamber music of Matthew Locke, Proceedings of the Royal Musical Association. 98 (1971/72), S. 89-100. * Gösta Morin, Carl-Allan Moberg, Einar Sundström: Sohlmans musiklexikon - 2. rev. och utvidgade uppl., Stockholm: Sohlman Förlag, 1975-1979, 5 v. * Marc Honneger: Dictionnaire de la musique, Paris: Bordas, 1970-76 * Piero Weiss, Richard Ellmann: Letters of composers through six centuries, Philadelphia: Chilton Book Company, 1967, 619 p. * David Ewen: Great composers 1300-1900 - A biographical and critical guide, New York: H. W. Wilson Company, 1966, 429 p., ISBN 978-0-8242-0018-3 * Anthony Kooiker: Locke's "Melothesiau" : Its place in the history of keyboard music in Restoration England, Eastman School of Music (Rochester, N.Y.). 1962. dissertatie. 410 S. * Charles Edward Wunderlich: A history and bibliography of early American musical periodicals, 1782-1852, University of Michigan, 1962, dissertatieon, 783 p. * Robert Eitner: Biographisch-bibliographisches Quellen-Lexikon der Musiker und Musikgelehrten Christlicher Zeitrechnung bis Mitte des neunzehnten Jahrhunderts, Graz: Akademische Druck- u. Verlaganstalt, 1959 * Kenneth John Cook: The bandsman everything within, London: Hinrichsen, 1950 * Paul Frank, Wilhelm Altmann: Kurzgefasstes Tonkünstler Lexikon : für Musiker und Freunde der Musik, Regensburg: Gustave Bosse, 1936, 730 p. * Edmund Sebastian Joseph van der Straeten: '' History of the violoncello, the viol da gamba - Their precursors and collateral instruments. With biographies of all the most eminent players of every country'', London: William Reeves, 1915 * John S. Bumpus: The organists & composers of St. Paul's cathedral, London: Bowden, Hudson, 1891, 272 p. * William Alex Barrett: English church composers, London: Sampson, Low, Marston, Searle, & Rivington, 1882 * François-Joseph Fétis: Biographie universelle des musiciens : et bibliographie generale de la musique, Paris: Firmin-Didot, 1875-83 Categorie:Brits componist Categorie:Barokcomponist Categorie:Christelijke muziek Categorie:Componist van de 17e eeuw de:Matthew Locke en:Matthew Locke (composer) es:Matthew Locke fr:Matthew Locke he:מתיו לוק ja:マシュー・ロック zh:马修·洛克